What he doesn't know, can't hurt
by FaeriePhoenix
Summary: What if someone close to you wasn't what they seemed. Gordon finds out exactly how far Scott will go to get something he wants. Not sure what inspired me to write this. Be warned nasty Scott! Contains rape in later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thunderbirds never have, never will, just using them for my own entertainment.

Rated M for sexual content and language

Chapter 1

She found herself outside Gordon's room smiling sadly to herself, soon it would be over. Placing a hand on the door Cate Creighton-ward sighed. Summer had come and almost gone.

She would be leaving the island and returning to England tomorrow morning where it was cold and bitter, returning back to her normal boring life with her normal boring friends with no idea when she would see him again.

On the other side of the door Gordon laid on his bed, his world had already started to shatter. The one girl that made him happy was going, if only he could make her stay with him forever. He was trying to fight back the tears that were stinging the inside of his eyelids, he rolled over and began to cry into the pillow. When the last tear fell from his cheek Gordon looked up

at the night sky he had never seen the moon so bright.

Lady Penlope had arrived early the next morning, Parker finished storing the bags into FAB 1 after breakfast. Cate had gone to find Gordon to say goodbye. As she entered his room he came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped tight around his waist, droplettes of water ran down his face. Gordon grabbed a small box off the desk and handed Cate. It was covered in emerald green velvet with a black piece of ribbon wrapped around it, she became speechless when she opened it, inside the box was a moonstone pendant in the shape of a star it was unsual because instead of a silver chain it had a brown hessian thong Cate had seen it during a trip to the mainland "Its beautiful" she said running her fingers over the stone "Well not as beautiful as you though" Gordon said as he took the necklace and placed it round her neck. She became enraptured as he ran his fingers down her neck and along her shoulders.

Turning back to face him Cate's hand slid into his and within seconds their lips met for the last time that summer. Cate pulled away and looked deep into his brown eyes, smiling she finally said "So I'll see you around sometime." The tears began to fall down Gordon's cheeks once again but he wipped them away quickly.

"I love you" he said

"I know" Cate replied with a slight smile then kissing him once more "Thanks for the necklace" she said finally leaving the room.

As FAB 1 left the island Cate stared out the window still wishing he was touching her. She never realised how crazy she was about him. She regretted leaving but she had to. Cate had some fond memories and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered Scott barging in whilst they were having sex _"Is there something your not telling me Gord" Scott said his eyes widened in shock as he looked around at the discarded clothes on the floor "I had really bad leg cramp so Cate was helping me" Gordon smiled at his brother "Hi Cate" Scott blushed trying to divert hiseyes elsewhere as Cate lay beneath Gordon with her arms resting above her head, Cate smiled "Hi um he had really bad leg cramp terrible infact" Cate said suddenly "Is there something you want?" Gordon said coolly "Oh no it's not really...erm that important...I erm gotta go...erm bye" Scott said nervously as he quickly walked out the room closing the door behind him Gordon turned back to Cate grinning wickedly "Now where were we" he said as he pulled the sheets over_.

"Cate, Cate" came the distant voice of Lady Penelope "Cate we're home." Penelope's cousin pulled herself back to reality "Oh er sorry" Cate said as she got out the car and looked up at the country manor where she lived. "Home" she sighed then followed Lady Penelope and Parker up the steps. As she followed she watched as a very flushed looking Parker struggled with the lauggage "you need a hand there?" She asked raising an eyebrow ."No, no I'm fine you go ahead I will be with you in a moment" he replied.

Gordon sat alone in his room. The sun was sinking on the horizon and the sky was ever changing from a light blue to orangey pink to finally dark blue. He continued to sit, quietly, not wanting to move. Time seemed to stand still. God he missed her.

Jeff began to worry about his son. Sighing at the paperwork that covered the desk, he pushed his chair back got up and left his office. He went upstairs to find out if there was anything he could do.He knocked on the door, no answer came. Knocking a second time a faint "What?" came from the other side. Jeff opened the door and walked over to the bed, looking at Gordon he sat down in silence for a few moments.

"How you doing son?" Jeff asked placing an arm round Gordon's shoulders

"I miss her so much" he said as he began to cry uncontrollably his body shook. Watching his son Jeff cried also, he hated seeing one of his sons like this but somehow it felt good to cry once in a while. Gordon was relieved to have his dad there. He thought it was funny that he had never seen his dad cry. Jeff thought it was a sissy thing after all they were International Rescue the couragous Tracy family, "Tracy's never cry. We give our lives to save others, we have to be strong

not only for them but for each other" Jeff told his sons shortly before their first rescue. Gordon stood up and walked over to the window. Slowly turning around he smiled at his father "Thanks dad for that if it had been Scott he would have just told me to get over it" he said Jeff just sat and smiled knowing what Gordon had just mentioned would be the typical thing Scott would say.

Jeff stood up and pulled his son into a hug "No problem son so how about we get ourselves some icecream _if_ your brothers haven't raided the freezer" Jeff asked. All Gordon could do was smile. "Yeah ok" he replied as they left the room. It was true they had raided the freezer leaving only a few tubs of Ben and Jerry's. They stood looking at them when an idea came to Gordon "You ever tried mixing all the icecream you have into one bowl?" digging his hands deep into the pockets of his cargo shorts he just grinned at his dad

"No..wh..whats it like?" Jeff hesitated.

"I dunno" Gordon shrugged as he chuckled picking up a couple of tubs looking at them, "wanna give it a try?"

"Only you could think of something like that...so yeah why not" Jeff shrugged taking as many tubs as he could carry, then walking outside he headed towards a group of chairs on the far side of the pool Gordon fell behind to grab a couple of spoons and bowls before joining his father outside. Handing both bowls and spoons to his father he dropped into the nearest chair. Leaning back he placed his hands behind his head, taking in the scents of Ylang-Ylang and Jasmine that filled the warm night air. The moon reflected off the ocean in the distance and the only light came from the kitchen. Both father and son sat talking, laughing and joking into the early hours of the morning bringing up Cates name brought a sort of pained expression to Gordons face "You really do love her don't you?" Jeff asked as he leaned across the table "I really do dad, I really do" Gordon replied. Jeff lent back just as he was about to say something the alarm went off signalling them that someone somewhere needed to be rescued Gordon lifted his head before racing back inside to join his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 6 weeks since her departure and 6 weeks since she last saw Gordon and had only received 4 emails since. Everytime she phoned, Gordon was either asleep or out on a rescue. Cate woke to the sound of her alarmclock, with it's annoying constant bleeping. She streched her arms, sending the clock smashing to the floor. "Huh" she thought rubbing her eyes. She continued to lay for a few minutes before getting up. The room was warm like it was every morning. Cate looked at the clock pieces as she got out of bed. She picked up the pieces and dropped them into her waste paper bin. The bits hit the bottom with a load thud. As she walked over to the window she looked around at the mass of clothes that lay on the floor. Stepping over them she made a mental note to tidy up later. Yawning, she pulled back the heavy red velvet curtains, letting the room bathe in the light of the wintery morning sun. Shading her eyes, Cate couldn't believe what she was seeing. The first snow of winter had settled on the acres of land that Lady Penelope owned,making it look like Narnia. As much as she liked snow it couldn't even bring that much of a smile to her face. She turned and picked up the white fluffy dressing gown that had been thrown onto a corner chair. Slipping on a pair of odd socks she sauntered out the room with a melancholy sigh.

Cate solemnly walked down the cold corridor, wrapping her dressing gown tighter round her slender body. She pulled her slightly scruffy bed hair back into a ponytail, and rubbed her tired eyes again. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard the voice of her cousin below. "Ok thank you Jeff" and with that the receiver was put down. Cate frowned and watched Penelope walk towards the large oak doors leading into the large spacous dining room before she continued downstairs. At the bottom she caught her reflection in the large gold framed mirror. "My god you look like shit" she thought aloud. The necklace still hung around her neck, the brown hessian was starting to wear but she refused to take it off. Cate trailed off into her own thoughts before being snapped back to reality by Penelope's loyal butler Parker. "Miss Cate will you be 'aving breakfast with M'lady?" He asked staring at her as she fumbled with the pendent as it glistened in the light. "Erm...yeah...I think" she replied jumping off the bottom step, then followed him into the dining room. "Good morning dear," Lady Penelope said lowering the paper slightly so she could look at her tired face. "Erm morning." Cate mumbled as she slumped down in the nearest chair helping herself to some toast attacking it with a thick layer of strawberry jam. Parker watched not saying anything. "Oh Cate you look terrible, you could do with some rest" Penelope spoke softly, placing the paper down on the long mahogany table. Reaching for her cup, Parker refilled it with tea. "I know you miss him" she added as sadness crept onto her pale face, she slid a hand across the table resting in on Cates. It had been obvious that she missed Gordon alot ever since they left the island.

"4 emails in 6 weeks, no phone call I don't understand why I haven't heard from him?" Cate said quietly. "I just don't understand maybe...maybe I was just a thing" she continued she opened her mouth speak again but no words came out she slammed the knife down onto the table. "Now dear there's no need to act like that." Penelope got in before she could say another word "maybe It's for the best." Penelope said coolly "How could you possibly keep your relationship going, when you both live so far away" she continued before picking up the paper. She had never thought of it like that and Cate knew her cousin was right but left it at that there was no point in having an arguement when she knew she wasn't going to win. "Sorry but M'lady does have a point if you don't mind me saying" Parker interupted. Cate looked at him bewildered dropping the toast onto the china plate she rested her elbows on the table letting her head fall into her hands her hair fall over one shoulder and into her tea. "Parker will you bring the car around please" Penelope said pushing her chair back getting to her feet. "Yes M'lady of course M'lady" with that Parker left closing the doors behind him. "Where are you going?" Penelope asked as Cate also got up "Back to bed...why?" Cate asked digging her hands into the pockets of the dressing gown "We are going to go shopping, hopefully it will cheer you up. Now chop chop go get dressed!" Penelope said, ushering her out the room turning around to face the blonde haired woman who wasn't going to say anything only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "but I..." Cate was cut short. "No but's Catelyn Olivia Creighton-Ward" she cringed as Penelope used her whole name "Now hurry up I don't have all day" Penelope stopped as Cate flung her hair back over her shoulder and huffed quietly as she reluctantly made her way upstairs and out of sight just as Parker walked back inside "Poor girl I've never seen her so down she's usually so upbeat I'm just worried about her that's all" she said to her butler. Parker could see the concern etched on her face "I know you are M'lady but everything will be fine 'opefully she will have cheered up by this evening if everything goes according to plan if you don't mind me asking how long will we be out?" he placed a thick pink coat around her shoulders. "Thank you Parker hopefully all day and by the time we get back everything should be in place." she said picking up a bag from the table "oh and Parker" she smiled "what would I do without you" she said "Not alot M'lady, not alot" he said taking a deep breathe holding the front door open for his employer as she stepped out into the cool fresh morning air.

The freshly laid snow crunched under Penelope's feet as she walked down the steps to her pink car gleaming in the sunlight. Looking up she could see Cate throwing clothes across her room waving her arms in frustration. She looked outside to see Penelope sitting comfortably in the car. Parker stood next to the open door his head down as Penny told him to get Cate moving. He raised his arm to check his watch before signaling for her to hurry. Cate shrugged and frowned, grabbed her shoes which were hidden under a jumper untangling the laces as she went. Cate paused and picked up a photo of her and Gordon which had been taken on Tracy island. Gordon had his arm around her neck, holding her close to him, both of them grinning like a pair of cheshire cats. She smiled then placed it back down on the tidy desk. Pulling the door open, a cold draft hit her in the face. She shivered as she threw a scarf around her neck and slammed the door behind her. Hopping on one leg down the hallway, she pulled her trainers on then she ran down the stairs, jumping the last few. Pulling her coat of the hook, Cate slammed the front door closed "sorry! I couldn't find my shoes" she said getting in the car. Penelope just sat shaking her head "wouldn't you find your stuff more easily if you actually tidied your room instead of leaving everything laying around?" Cate finished tying the laces as she spoke. "I suppose..fine I'll do it later" then sat back "your mother would have something to say about it if she were still alive" Penelope said opening her matching pink bag looking for her compact. Cate shot her a dark look then spent the remainder of the journey in silence.

Parker was becoming frustrated with trying to find a parking space in the ever congested streets of London, when he finally found one. He turned round "its only a short walk m'lady about 5 maybe 10 mintues away" he said. Penlope shook her head "Never mind a walk will do us some good" she said slipping her gloves on. Parker slipped out, opening the door he waited patiently until both passengers were and out. Shutting it behind Cate he lifted his arm and pressed a button on his watch, instanly locking the car. Not that it would be much use for anyone trying to steal it. They then set off down the street. Cate bowed her head against the cold elements scuffing her feet as she followed.


End file.
